Myotismon Defeated
by Purple-Kitten
Summary: This is an alternate reality fic. It has Yakari, Michi, and Jyoura.


Myotismon Defeated

A/N- This is an alternate reality story.Tai, Mimi, Matt, and Sora are 20.Joe is 21. Izzy is 19.T.K. is 18.In this story, Kari is 20 and she and Tai aren't related.The couples are Michi (Tai/Mimi), Jyoura (Joe/Sora), and Yakari (Matt/Kari).If you don't like those couples, I suggest you don't read it.

It had been 9 years since the digidestined came to the digiworld.They had went back to earth for a short time to try to find the 8th child but Myotismon found her first.The digidestined had found her digimon Gatomon though.

One day Myotismon left his castle to go visit a friend.Kari decided to leave the castle with her bodyguard, Wizardmon.Myotismon had Kari always wear a long purple dress, a purple cape, contacts that made her eyes look purple, purple make-up, and purple high heeled shoes.They had traveled for most of the day when they found a guy riding a Garurumon.Kari asked "Are you a digidestined?"Matt warily nodded "Yes, I am."Kari smiled "Good, I need your help."Matt asked "Who are you?"Kari then fainted.Matt said "Let's take her to the campsite."Matt put Kari on Garurumon and Wizardmon flew along side.When they got back, Tai asked "What happened?"Matt explained "I found this girl and Wizardmon walking toward here.The only thing I found out was that she was looking for us."Kari then woke up.Gatomon then looked at her "You work for Myotismon.He makes all females wear purple."Kari nodded "Yes, I am Myotismon's wife.I am also the 8th digidestined.Myotismon kidnapped me when I was 11.He made me marry him 2 years ago.He left for 2 weeks so I took the chance and left with my bodyguard, Wizardmon.Please believe me."Mimi's crest glew.She stated "I believe her.Why are you here?" Kari said "I wanted to get away and find my digimon partner."Gatomon jumped onto her lap "I'm Gatomon.What's your name?"Kari smiled "I'm Kari."Mimi asked "Do you want to borrow some of my clothes and make-up?"Kari said "Sure."Mimi and Kari went into the bushes.They came out a few minutes later.Kari was dressed in a light blue knee length dress and blue slip ons.She was also wearing light blue make-up.Everyone was surprised to see her eyes were reddish brown.Tai asked "How did your eyes change colors?"Kari laughed "I was wearing contacts that made my eyes look like they were purple."Everyone laughed.Kari gravely asked "Wizardmon, are you sure you want to double cross Myotismon?"Wizardmon nodded "Of course.I will protect you no matter what."

That night Matt and Kari were standing guard.Matt asked "What was it like?"Kari sighed "At first I was scared to death.Myotismon trained me to be agile and to use my powers.When I was 18, he made me marry him."Matt said "I'm sorry to have asked."Kari assured him "I needed to tell someone.I also want to move on with my life without Myotismon."Matt asked "What do you mean by powers?"Kari started to glow pink and shot out a pink laser.Matt said "Cool."Mimi and Tai came up.Tai sighed "You two can go to bed.It's our turn."Matt snickered "I take it that Tai was hard to wake up, right Mimi?"Kari suddenly stiffened.Matt asked "What's wrong, Kari?"She answered "Twelve of Myotismon's DarkTyrannomon are coming."Mimi's crest glew "She's telling the truth but how do you know they're coming?"Kari said "I can just tell.We have to hurry."Tai yelled "Everyone wake up and have the digimon digivolve right away."All of the digimon except for Gatomon and Wizardmon digivolved to ultimate.Twelve DarkTyrannomon came stomping up.The digidestined's digimon started to fight them.While they were all busy, four of the DarkTyrannomon tried to shoot the digidestined.Kari started to glow and not even a second later a shield was surrounding them.The digidestined's digimon got mad and aimed their most powerful attacks at the DarkTyrannomon.After the DarkTyrannomon retreated, Kari lowered the shield and promptly fainted.Matt caught her as she fell.The digimon dedigivolved to their rookie stages.

Kari woke up next to the fire with Matt, Gabumon, Gatomon, and Wizardmon sitting next to her.Kari asked "What happened after I fainted?"Matt joked "Nothing much.We defeated Myotismon though."Kari looked at him "Yeah right.For some reason I don't believe you."Matt laughed "I tried."Kari laughed happily.Wizardmon was talking to Gatomon and Gabumon "Kari's like a whole new person.I have a feeling that she's in love with Matt."Gatomon and Gabumon agreed.When they looked over at Matt and Kari, they were kissing.Gabumon advised "Let's leave them alone for a while."

Two weeks later the digidestined were walking through a forest.Joe and Sora were talking softly.Tai and Mimi were holding hands.Matt had his arm on Kari's shoulder.Suddenly a cloud of bats appeared.Kari stopped scared.Matt questioned "What's wrong?"Kari said "Myotismon is coming.He found out that I'm gone and is searching for me."The cloud of bats melted together forming a digimon. Gatomon hissed "Myotismon."Myotismon asked "Who's the new digi-brat?"Tai blurted out "It's the 8th digidestined, Kari.She came to us."Kari sighed "Tai, can't you learn to be quiet."Myotismon vowed "I'll make you all pay for taking Kari."Kari shouted "They didn't kidnap me.Like what Tai said, I seeked them out."All the digimon except for Gatomon and Wizardmon digivolved to the ultimate stage.They fought hard but were no match for Myotismon.Kari saw what was happening and started to glow.Gatomon also started to glow. "Gatomon digivolve to Nefertimon."Tai yelled "All digimon attack together.MetalGreymon used Giga Missles, WereGarurumon used Garuru Kick, Zudomon used Vulcan's hammer, MegaKabuterimon used Horn buster, MagnaAngemon used Gate of Destiny,Garudamon used Wing Blade,Lilymon used Flower cannon, and Nefertimon used Rosetta Stone.Myotismon got hit and deleted.

All of the digimon dedigivolved to their rookie or champion stages.Instantly all the digidestined started to celebrate defeating Myotismon.

**Epilouge-**The digidestined had a chance to go back to Earth but decided to stay with the digimon.Tai and Mimi had a little boy.Joe and Sora never had any children.Matt and Kari had a little boy and a little girl.

A/N- This was my first story so don't be too rough on me.I don't mind people telling me what was wrong and how to fix it.I don't want people telling me that those weren't the right couples because I stated that it would be those couples and if you didn't like them not to read the story.Please R/R.


End file.
